Ice Capades
by JustKeepShipping1
Summary: Who doesn't enjoy a little fun on ice? Bechloe one shot fluff piece. Beca has never been ice skating and Chloe is going to fix that. As always, please review :) it helps me get better and know if you guys are enjoying it! *none of the characters belong to me, I just like playing with them


There are many things that Beca would say she is good at. For example, she can make a mean bowl of cereal, she can finish a half gallon of ice cream if she is feeling particularly emotional about something (not that she ever does of course because she is above such human weakness as feelings), and she is particularly good at sass. Like if sarcasm were an olympic sport then she was certain she would be bringing home a metal of some sort. But real sports? Not her forte.

Which is why she has never had the urge to attempt ice skating. She has enough trouble with gravity and coordination, she doesn't feel the need to temp fate by getting onto a slippery, and freezing, surface while standing in boots with razor blades glued to the bottom of them. That just sounds like a terribly bad idea.

Unfortunately, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas were of a different opinion. And that is why after much screeching and incredulous exclamations from the ginger she, archenemy of gravity and all things athletic, found herself sitting on a bench at the local skating rink while Chloe tied her razor-boots on.

"This…This really doesn't have to happen," she tried one more feeble attempt at getting out of this little death-defying excursion. "Like I am _totally_ fine just sitting right here while you guys risk your lives. It's fine. I prefer to be the silently judging bystander anyways. I'm actually quite good at it."

Chloe looked up at her, arching her eyebrow, "Aca-scuse me, but I am not letting you go another day without experiencing this, Becs. What kind of friend would I be?"

"A really good one, actually." But Chloe just shook her head and finished lacing up Beca's skates before working on her own.

She looked out at the rink to find Stacie doing double axils, or whatever the hell it was called. Honestly, is there anything that woman can't do gracefully? Fat Amy was making her way to the entrance with Cynthia Rose while tell her something about winning second place at some Australian Amputee Skaters Competition, and how she lost to some guy in a wheelchair. Looking around it seemed as though they had lost Lily, but that wasn't a new thing. For all they knew she was probably dangling from the ceiling somewhere. The rest of the Bellas seemed to be playing a tag game of some sort. All seemingly happy and blissfully unaware of the dangers of this whole ice skating thing.

She felt a hand squeeze her thigh and she turned to see Chloe looking expectantly at her, "You ready?"

"Would it matter if I said no?" she tried.

And with a wink and a pull she was standing. Chloe held her hand as they walked, or rather she wobbled, to the entrance of the ice. "I promise you will love it, trust me. Just hang on to my arm and you will be fine."

At that Beca looped her arm in Chloe's, gripping tightly to her with both hands, leaning forward, eyes wide as saucers glued to the ice as they stepped out onto the rink. Frozen in terror, she made no attempt to move from the entrance.

"I feel like this is a _really_ bad idea Chlo. I have a hard enough time getting down the front steps without dying! This...this is... Oh shit! **Oh my god**!" She cries out as her feet seem to take on a mind of their own, wanting to go in completely separate directions beneath her. But she feels a strong arm wrap around her waste and pull her close, steadying her. " _ **S**_ _ **ee**_! I almost **died** just then! I am not equipped for this kind of thing. I'm going to die. I can feel it. We should turn back."

"Here, come this way," Chloe giggles and skates them out a little bit away and to the side up against the railing so people can get on the ice behind them. She instructs Beca to hold onto the rail behind her, which she does, with a death grip she fears may leave tiny finger indentations. Chloe slowly skates backwards a few feet away from her, "Look! See? Super easy. You barely even have to move your feet," she explains to show how easy it is to move safely on the skates.

"Chloe Beale you get back here right _now_!" she hears herself shriek in a slight panic. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Chloe smiles sympathetically and skates back towards her, reaching out for the railing on either side of Beca's hips. "Don't worry, I would never leave you, Becs."

The statement, seemingly so simple, was laced with a deeper promise. Beca looks into Chloe's eyes and feels a calm wash over her. Because of course Chloe would never leave her. Ever. And for a moment they just stare into each other's eyes and let the world move in silence around them. A little nervous under the intensity of the moment Beca licks her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth, drawing Chloe's gaze at the movement and she feels heat start to flow throughout her body.

Just then someone behind Chloe stumbles causing her to lunge forward into Beca, bringing their bodies flush together. Beca quickly reaches around Chloe, gripping the back of her shoulders to keep from falling as Chloe brings one arm around her waist and the other still grasping the railing behind her to steady them.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" they call out.

"It's…it's fine. We're fine," Beca assures them with a slight wave as they glide away. But neither she nor Chloe move away from each other, Chloe's arm is still tightly gripped around her waist and her own hands still cling to her shoulders. Slowly she feels Chloe slide back just enough to bring her head around to look at her, keeping the arm around her held tight.

"You ok?" Chloe smiles and looks over Beca for signs of injury.

"Spectacular. I wasn't aware ice skating was such a contact sport," she answers dryly with a an eye roll.

Chloe leans forward almost bringing their foreheads together and drops her voice to what Beca could only describe as a sultry purr, "Oh, buts it's the best kind of contact Becs," finishing with a wink, glancing down at their close proximity.

Her pulse quickens and yet everything feels like it is moving in slow motion for Beca as Chloe's eyes start to search her face. What is she searching for, she wonders. Signs of resistance? Permission maybe? Does she want to give permission? And permission for what, exactly? But she knows. She knows she knows. And just like that it is like a veil was lifted from her eyes and she realizes she is in love with her best friend. She guesses she has always known, in the back of her mind. If she were a betting man, which she isn't, then she would say that by the look on Chloe's face the feelings are definitely reciprocated.

Well this is only mildly terrifying. Now what?

"So…" she says, trying to break the tension, tapping out a nervous rhythm on the back of Chloe's shoulders.

"So…" and she can feel the word as it leaves Chloe's lips and brushes across her cheek.

"Well I must say, Beale, if this is some elaborate scheme to get me in your arms…" she lets the comment hang in the air like an offering of sorts. See she has never been good at flirting and flirting with your best friend whom you just realized you were in love with, well that is definitely new and uncharted territory.

But she knows that flirting is one of Chloe's many talents. And she is not disappointed when Chloe's eyes brighten and her smile turns mischievous. "And what if it is Miss. Mitchell?" pulling Beca a little tighter to her.

"I would say that you should have started with hot chocolate. And extra marshmallows. I am easy, Beale, but I'm not cheap," she answered while dropping her hands to Chloe's lower back but still not removing them. If it's one thing that she knows Chloe loves from her it's physical contact. _Especially_ if Beca is the one to initiate it. Okay, maybe she _can_ do this flirting thing.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work," Chloe said in a somewhat stern voice.

Beca's heart dropped. Maybe she was wrong. "I…I mean I was just—" she began, looking down and starting to remove her arms from around Chloe.

"You are trying to get out of skating by distracting me with your womanly wiles," Chloe interrupts, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

Beca lets out a long breath, more of relief than anything, and rolls her eyes and stopping the retreat of her hands, rests them on Chloe's hips. "Oh yes. My womanly wiles. You caught me. The man bumping into you was all just an intricate ploy to woo you so that you would take me off the ice and we could live happily ever after on solid ground," she finishes with a dramatic sigh and a feigned look of shame.

Chloe's smile resembles that of a chestier cat with a noticeable sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "Oh Becs," she slides forward slowly, pushing Beca up against the railing with her body and lowers her face to within inches of hers, "you don't have to come up with intricate ploys to woo me."

She finds herself feeling like she is going to slide right to floor and she knows it has nothing to do with the ice beneath her feet and everything to do with the weakness in her knees from the way Chloe is looking at her. Gripping Chloe's jacket beneath her hands like a lifeline, she scans her face and finds herself suddenly mesmerized with the lips parted so close to her own. "Oh really?" Smooth, Beca. Regular Don Juan. She clears her throat and tries again, "So what _would_ it take then?"

They stand there for a moment just lost in each other. To Beca it feels like an eternity but Chloe finally answers with a rye smile, "You had me at _Titanium_."

Beca's brow furrows as she tries to make sense of what Chloe just said. _Titanium_? What in the world does—? And then it hits her and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

"You're so weird," was all she said as she pulled Chloe into a kiss that made them both forget all about ice skating.


End file.
